


Etta James Knows What's Up

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alive Dave, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unreliable Narrator, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Klaus woke up just past four in the morning and thinks fondly of his relationship with Dave, his Sunday kind of love.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Etta James Knows What's Up

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @vetranklaus for reading this and supporting the soft klave
> 
> also this happened because i was taking a bubble bath and 'sunday kind of love' by etta james came on

Klaus woke up and saw the lights of the digital alarm reading 4:07. He let out an amused snort. Four out of seven. He wasn’t sure what woke him up, for once it wasn’t a nightmare. His or Dave’s. Dave’s arms were loose around him, he was breathing deeply, clearly still asleep. The fairylights still shining bright, keeping the room in a dim light. 

Moving slowly, Klaus freed himself from the bed and padded into the bathroom. After shutting the door and turning on the light, he peered at his reflection. Even though it was just past four in the morning, he didn’t have any bags under his eyes. His hair was a bit messy from the previous night’s activities as well as just sleeping. He gave himself a sharp grin, eyeing the bruises Dave had left.

After relieving himself, Klaus went back into the bedroom and leaned against the wall, the wood of the door frame digging into his back. His sharp grin softened. Still a clear smile, but delicate. Dave let out a particularly loud snore and then Klaus heard it. From an open window, letting the spring breeze keep them cool, he heard a street musician.

She was good. Her voice was deep and full of emotion. Klaus let her lull him, relaxing him further.

She was singing about a Sunday kind of love, a love to last past Saturday night. 

He’d had many of those Saturday night loves. Klaus knew exactly what type of love the song was speaking of. Not to last, just a fun time. 

Walking over towards the window, he grabbed his cigarettes and lighter off the table on the way. He sat on the window sill, letting the artist’s voice wash over him as he lit the cigarette. Taking a deep breath, he eyed Dave, still asleep in their bed.

_And I’d like to know it’s more than love at first sight_ , her voice met Klaus.

He had something close to love at first sight with Dave. He had many love at first sights with many people over the years, but Dave’s was-- Dave’s was _real_ in a way it never had been before. He hadn’t known it at first, that what he felt could turn into something more. He’d actually held back some, not just because it was the 60’s and they were at war, but because he couldn’t just up and leave like before. 

Though he could have, he was just afraid of the Briefcase; not knowing how it worked. So he thought they were stuck together. He wouldn’t be able to run away if he ruined it as he usually did.

But then he couldn’t resist anymore, the night at the disco with Dave was--

_Can’t seem to find somebody, someone to care_.

Only Klaus had. He found someone to care, someone to lean on and who was worth sticking around for, letting them lean on him as well. Klaus always felt like he was the selfish one in their relationship, the one who needed the other more. 

_Every minute, every hour, every day; oh, I’m hoping to discover a certain kind of lover who will show me the way_.

As Klaus took a long drag of his cigarette he thought of how Dave had shown him the way. By the time they were together Klaus had never been in a real relationship and Dave hadn’t ever dated any men and the women he dated were never very serious. But Dave had to show Klaus how to not be lonely anymore, how to have a partner who actually cared. 

Dave reached out in his sleep, when he didn’t find Klaus’s body his eyes opened slowly and he pushed himself up with his arm, blanket falling off his shoulder. He could clearly see Klaus in the dim lighting of their bedroom and how Klaus was calmly smoking. It was clear he hadn’t woken from a nightmare. Dave gave a half smile.

“So pretty.”

“The song?”

“That too.”

_And my arms need someone, someone to enfold, to keep warm when Mondays and Tuesdays grow cold. Love for all my life to have and to hold,_ her voice mingling with their few words.

Klaus stubbed out his cigarette and went up to their bed, a smile playing with his lips as Dave’s arms reached out and grabbed him, pulling him close. The blankets tangled around their legs and they let out soft laughter. Klaus rested his forehead where Dave’s neck met his shoulder as he was enveloped in Dave. The smell, the feel, the warmth of him. 

Somehow, by the time the song ended, they were both asleep again. Held close to each other. The Sunday kind of love was strong between them. There was no question that they were deeply in love. 

Later as the sun came up, the light soft and gentle, coming through the clouds, the street artist was packing up her guitar and hoping that she reached someone that night. She always wanted to make connections with people through her music. 

She smiled to herself, hearing the nearby church ring the Sunday morning bells as she went home.

**Author's Note:**

> cowgaykermit @ tumblr


End file.
